


Давай найдём новую звезду

by fandom Severus Snape 2020 (Fandom_Severus_Snape)



Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 ББ-квест [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Illustrations, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Severus_Snape/pseuds/fandom%20Severus%20Snape%202020
Summary: Иллюстрация к командному макси «Счастье по дешёвке»
Relationships: Bartemius Crouch Jr./Severus Snape
Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 ББ-квест [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869439
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации)





	Давай найдём новую звезду

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Счастье по дешёвке](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769647) by [fandom Severus Snape 2020 (Fandom_Severus_Snape)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Severus_Snape/pseuds/fandom%20Severus%20Snape%202020), [HelenRad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenRad/pseuds/HelenRad). 




End file.
